Wicked Games
by The Crone's Daughter
Summary: L hates Misa, because he loves Light. Let the battle begin! Connected to "Start with L, Ends With" L vs. Misa.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: AP World Test in _5_ days...I'm soo screwed. So here's a FF for you while I study my brains out and cry endlessly until Thursday. Then my life is over. Enjoy!_

I look at the computer screen

With glazed eyes, ever since

You met her, I have been bored

Out of my mind. A footstep

Sounds behind me, I turn,

Hoping to see your face.

_Damn it to hell!_ The excitement

Drains from my body as

She walks toward me. I am

Silent and a bit confused, she's

Usually fastened to your arm

And has never spoken to me

Without you around. She gives

Me a bright smile, as if we are

Friends; my eyes narrow in

Suspicion. With a sigh she

Begins, "Have you seen

Him? I have been looking

For him and can't find

Him anywhere." I shake

My head, turning back

To the screen, wishing

She would leave. Out

Of the corner of my eye

I see her still standing

There, and he calls _me_

Socially awkward.

"Do you need something

Else?" I ask, irritation

Dripping on every word.

She shuffles a bit, idiotic

Blush on her face, I hold

Myself back from saying

An insult. "Ummm…I

Know you do not like

Me but I wish to be friends.

Since I am going out with

Him, I should get to know

All of his friends. So do

You want to start over?"

To be friends with her,

This is something I can

Not do. Sure, it would

Be nice to spend time

With him like before.

However, she would be on

His lap was we talked,

Giggling as we shared A

Joke, one large distraction

To him as I try to discuss

Anything with him. "No,

It is impossible for that

To happen. I am sorry

About that, now leave me

Alone," I mutter to her,

Praying that she'll get

It and go _away. _"_Really,_

Well I am sorry I bothered

You, _freak!_" The bitch has

Shown herself. "How am I a

Freak, may I ask?" I question

Her. "At least I'm not crushing

On my _girl_ friend. What, cat got

Your tongue? If you told him,

He will probably never speak to

You again. Or shall I tell him?"

Anger boiled my blood,

How dare she talk to me

Like that! It was an accident,

Now that I think about it…

Not really, but it slipped out

Of my mouth. "Yes, he

Almost certainly would

Do that. But at least I

Have an IQ over three, hold

A conversation with him

Not concerning lip-gloss,

And weigh proper _weight."_

I hear her gasp and walk

Away, a feeling in the pit

Of my stomach as I realize

What can happen. Then I

Smile, Greatest Detective

In the World– 1, Empty-headed

Girlfriend - 0


	2. Deceit

_I do not own DN, but I do own finishing the AP World History Exam...and probably failing on it. Sorry for all the Misa lovers out there, but I hate her and that's why she's a bitch in this chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

I have never been

so insulted my whole

life! Just because he

knew Light a _few_ weeks

before me and can recite

every national anthem in

the world, doesn't make

him better than me. I stomped

through the building,

innocent walls holding

impressive holes made by my

steel boots. I smile in my

anger, I have something he

doesn't, the one thing

the most _Intelligent_

man in the world could

never achieve. Having

Light as a lover. _Ha!_ I see

how gazes _so_ longingly

at him whenever they

meet _and_ how angry he

gets when I pull Light

into a kiss. It was sweet

at first, that he had a thing

over his best (and only)

friend; but now…it's

plain _sick._ He had his

chance, and failed miserably;

why won't he just give up?

he at least realizes that we're

a perfect couple, but I don't

think he can even get it through his

creepy rapist head. Why does

he even think he can _be_ with

Light!? He has _no_ social skills,

looks a train wreck, and…he's

just plain creepy. Also he's a creep.

He shouldn't even be allowed

to even glance at Light or be his friend-

_Hmm?_ _I'm such a genius!_

Maybe I'll tell Light

Just what happened…with

A few "_additions"._ I quickly

put my plan together, nearly

bumping into you as I

turn a corner. "Misa…are

you okay?" you ask. You always

dazzle me but I can not be

distracted now. _Acting_

_powers on!_ I grasp you tightly

and sob onto your chest, "Oh

L-Light! Ryuzaki was horrible

to me! H-he called me a whore

a-and said I was a stupid bitch

who could achieve nothing in _life_!"

That _was_ a summary of the whole

conversation, right?

"He what! A-are you sure you

were talking to Ryuzaki and not

Aizawa? Ryuzaki wouldn't have

been so harsh like that." _Please_,

don't tell me you're siding with

him. "Who's more important Light,

some freak you call a friend or me!

You know he claimed you were Kira

and was going to use your mother to

confess!" I can see the blood drain

from your face as I said that, you

looked so broken. I actually felt

bad because I didn't want to lie,

but if was the only way to get back at

that _freak, _so be it. "That-that _bastard_!

Ryuzaki, where the _hell_ are you!" With that

you stalk off down the hall. Who

says blondes are dumb?Go Team Misa-Misa!

Sexy and Amazing girlfriend-2, Weird Rapist

Detective who's about to lose his friend-1.

* * *

( World History AP) though, so now I have a social life. Anyway...enjoy!WHAP...finished DNDo not own


	3. Chapter 3

Whaa…

Candy has to be one

Of the world's wonders.

It is sweet and can aide

In decision-making. I

Chew on jellybeans as

I flick through papers,

noting how your

seclusion did not stop

the murders. Your yelling

brings me to a halt,

looking up just as your

fist connected to my nose.

Ow! I rise from the ground

Gently rubbing my injured

Nose as I stare at you. I can't

Remember what I did to set

You off. "Where do you get

Off!" you scream. What?

…Am I missing something

here? My puzzlement is not

lost on you, "Don't play

dumb! Misa told me what

you said!" Oh…how to lie

out of this one. I didn't

really except you'll be

this mad and that you would

blame it on Aizawa. "Light I-"

you silence me with another

punch and I return the favor

with a powerful kick to

your chest dropping

you to the ground. "How

dare you bring my mother

into this case! She's gone

through enough already!"

This has gone on long

Enough, "Light…before

You punch me in the face

_Again, _what does your

Mother have to do with

Misa being an idiot?"

You blink rapidly, head

Tilted in concentration,

"Ryuzaki, what the hell

Are you talking about?

Misa told me that you

Were going to get my

Mother involved to

prove I was Kira." Oh, that

clever bitch…I have to

admit she's smart. I inwardly

curse as I prepare a lie.

"What I said was that…maybe your

Mother and sister could

stay here so your father

wouldn't have to worry of

Their safety."

I'm amazing.

"I was

Talking to Misa because

I thought it would be

A bit better for you to

hear it from a female

Than me." You sigh, shaking

Your brown locks, your mouth

Moves but I'm distracted. I've

Always wondered why your

Hair was brown, since both

Of your parents have black

Hair, and your eyes- "Ryuzaki?

Maybe you can stop

Staring at me and pay attention.

Did you even hear what I said?"

"Ahh, no. Would you mind repeating?"

I smile inside, happy about the

Time we spend together. It seems

The girl is not smart enough.


End file.
